fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Julien "Omega" Allard
|-|Rebellious Hero= |-|OM3G4= |-|The OM3G4 zone= OM3G4 theme 1 OM3G4 theme 2 OM3G4 theme 3 Summary Julien "Omega" Allard is a ex-soldier from the GIGN and notable medic, hacker and support. Growing up in a rough Lyon neighbourhood, Julien was an Orphan thanks to Project:Freedom as his parents were victims of the disease that wiped out a 5th of the worlds population. Julien grew up being obsessed with technology and was criminally convicted for hacking into a pizza delivery drone and stealing deliveries for over a year. His talents were spotted by the government and he was enlisted as a soldier in the French special forces. Allard later left the military after the newly formed world government was formed, as he disagreed with using the Freedom Portal as a source of the worlds problems. He later used his hacking skills to track down criminals/ex-soldiers and work as a rebel against the new world order, in which he would later form "The Rebellious Heroes". Recruited by the U.A.C, and upgraded with a personalised set of power armour, Allard is responsible for the deployment of troops and working alongside S.C.A.R. On the battlefield, Allard likes to take on the bigger opponents so he can blast them to fragments, or send them to the "OMEGA Zone". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C | 3-C with physical attacks, Unknown with weapons | Low 2-C Name: Julien Allard, OM3G4 Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Hacker, Medic, Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Hacking, Blessed (Blessed with the ability to be able to hack into anything and resist hacking attempts), Special Forces weapons training and physical combat training, Enhanced Senses (Can see in different colour spectrums as well as hear in a variety of wavelengths), Regeneration (Mid-Low) | All previous abilities but to a higher degree, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Shields, Regeneration (Low-Mid), BFR (Can BFR to the OM3G4 Zone), Intangibility (Can become an information being), Shields | Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (With experimental sub-machine guns) Building level (With experimental assault rifle) | Galaxy level (Dealt physical blows that injured Death and Rage Eternal) Unknown (Attacks bypass conventional durability) | Universal level+ (Has absolute power inside the OMEGA Zone and fully controls space-time) Speed: Superhuman travel speed (Can run at speeds of up to 40 MPH) with Transonic reactions (Can easily dodge handgun fire) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of flying faster than Scarlet Hawks) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Experimental serum increases strength) | At least Stellar, likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Galactic | Universal+ Durability: Large Building level (Completely immune to damage from all types of ballistic weaponry) | Galaxy level (Scaling from AP) with Galaxy level shields | Universal level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Godly | Irrelevant Range: Hundred of meters, global with hacking | Thousands of meters, nigh-universal with hacking | Universal+ Standard Equipment: *Experimental SMG's *Experimental Rifle *Med-Kit *Goggles Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Inventing a revolutionary cyberworld where people can live their life in. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Allard will generally physically beat down opponents, whereas stronger enemies he'll try to reduce to code. He'll take big threats seriously and try to BFR to the OM3G4 where he can toy around with them. Key: Rebellious Hero | OM3G4 | Inside the OM3G4 zone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Medics Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Gun Users Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:BFR Users Category:Shield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier